Curt Connors
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Florida | associations = Sinister Six Sinister Twelve | known relatives = Martha Connors Wife; formerly deceased. Billy Connors Son; formerly deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #6 | final appearance = | actor = Dylan Baker Original Spider-Man film series. As Curt Connors only. Rhys Ifans Amazing Spider-Man (2012); As both Connors and the Lizard. }} The Lizard is a fictional comic book super-villain whose actual name is Doctor Curt Connors. He is featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics and is one of the more well-known foes of the super-hero known as Spider-Man. Curt Connors also appeared in both of the live-action iterations of the ''Spider-Man'' film series. In the original trilogy, he was played by actor Dylan Baker, though this version never became the Lizard. In the 2012 film Amazing Spider-Man, Curt Connors was presented in all of his lizardy scaliness and performed by actor Rhys Ifans. Overview Curtis "Curt" Connors was a scientist who lost his arm in a war. Moving back to the United States, he set up a small laboratory in the Florida Everglades where he lived with his wife Martha, and young son Billy. He conducted experiments on cellular reconstruction using reptile DNA hoping to divine a process through which amputees might be able to regenerate missing limbs. As most scientist are wont to do, he tested the process on himself first. His arm grew back, but it also turned him into a giant scaly lizard monster. As the Lizard, Curt Connors became an animalistic monster and was only defeated after going up against the neophyte superhero, Spider-Man. After this initial defeat, the Lizard reverted back to Curt Connors. Connors turned back into the Lizard on numerous occasions, and in each instance, found himself once again at odds with Spider-Man. He would always return to his human persona, whereupon Connors would commit himself towards finding a cure, but the shadow of the Lizard always loomed over him. With each passing year, the persona of the Lizard grew more savage and Connors' humanity went into sharp decline. He began to evolve physically as well, growing larger and even more animal-like. Notes & Trivia * * Lizard, The Lizard, Curtis Connors, and Doctor Curt Connors all redirect to this page. * In the original ''Spider-Man'' film series, Curt Connors was also a college professor as well as a scientist. * Curt Connors was born in Coral Gables, Florida. Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= As Connors & The Lizard * Amazing Spider-Man 6 * Amazing Spider-Man 101 * Amazing Spider-Man 102 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 21 * Spider-Man: Quality of Life 4 As the Lizard only * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 17 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 20 * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 As Curt Connors only * Amazing Spider-Man 33 |-|Alternate continuity = * Edge of Spider-Verse 2 - Peter Parker; 1st & only; dies in flashback. |-|Alternate media= Spider-Man film series * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) Amazing Spider-Man film series * Amazing Spider-Man, The See also External Links * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Lizard Category:Teachers Category:Supervillains Category:Characters with one arm Category:Characters with one hand Category:Sinister Six/Members Category:Sinister Twelve/Members Category:United States Army personnel